


First Dates

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, exchange: j2_afterclass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared finally go out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transfixeddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/gifts).



> This was written for the j2_afterclass exchange.

****

  
_Monday_   


Jensen doesn't think he's ever been this nervous; he's flushed and his heart's racing; his stomach feels like it's filled with butterflies. It's an incredible risk he's taking, asking Jared Padalecki, quarterback and captain of the football team, out. Jared could turn him down and their friendship would probably never recover. Pushing images of Jared acting like a homophobic asshole -- Jared wouldn't, it's just not in him to act like that -- Jensen presses on, confident that he hasn't been reading Jared's subtle flirting incorrectly.

Jared looks relaxed and beautiful casually leaning against his locker. He’s dressed for game day in his letterman jacket, jersey, and jeans seemingly unapproachable. But, really? That’s the farthest thing from the truth. Danneel described him as a Great Dane puppy once, mainly because Jared is a giant. He’s tall, but not intimidating, Jared's friendly and always has a smile ready for anyone. Always. And Jensen remembers that and it takes some of the edge off his nerves. He only feels this way because he's about to ask Jared out.

When Jared spots him, his smile is brilliant. It's probably wishful thinking, but Jensen thinks that Jared smiles differently at him. It gives him an extra burst of confidence.

"Jensen. Hey." Jared's attention is focused solely on him. Chris Kane, one of Jared's teammates and friends, stands close by looking pissed.

"Hey." It kills him, but he blushes a little, under Jared's gaze. Who wouldn't?

It startles him when Chris clears his throat. "Jared and I were talking."

Chris doesn't really like him, Jensen hasn't figured out why. Jensen doesn't really come into contact with the guy unless he's around Jared, which admittedly has been a lot lately. And Jared's been paying him a lot of attention, flirting his friends said. So, maybe Kane is jealous of loosing some of Jared’s time. He hopes it's that, because as Jared's best friend Kane's approval of them would be kind of important.

"Right." Jensen blushes and hugs his textbooks closer to him. "I'll talk to you later."

Jensen walks away, dejected. _This was a stupid idea._

"Hey, Jensen!" Jared's voice booms from behind him. Jensen turns around, he smiles nervously at Jared. Jared's running towards him, book bag slung across one shoulder. Jensen can see Kane glaring at him from behind Jared. Jensen waits patiently for Jared to catch up. It'd be rude to run away.

"Hey." Jensen says when Jared is standing beside him.

"Want to walk to English together?" Jared asks.

"Sure." Jensen feels a flutter in his stomach. "I'd like that."

They walk side by side, down the halls. Jensen feels on edge, jittery, distracted by the fact that he was going to ask Jared out. Since he worked up the courage to even try, his crush on Jared is in the forefront of his mind. It feels like everyone can see how gone he is for Jared, like his body language is giving everything away.

"So what are you doing Friday after the game?" Jared asks after a moment.

Jensen feels a spark of hope -- he could be reading too much into it -- but Jared sounds far too nervous for his question to be casual.

"Not much, probably going find a party somewhere." Jensen shrugs. "Why?"

"Chad's having a party at his house; it's going to be small mostly the football team and their girlfriends or … dates." Jensen stops, and Jared stops too, he doesn't want this to happen when they're just talking like normal. Jared's smiling shyly at him, uncertain for the first time since Jensen's known him.

"That sounds cool. Thinking of bringing anyone?'

"Yeah." Jared bites his lip. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday night."

"Yes." Because he can; Jensen takes Jared's hand in his, squeezing it gently. "I really want to."

Jared visibly relaxes. "Good." That blinding smile is back. "Excellent."

They stand there staring at each other with twin ecstatic grins on their faces. The bell rings, breaking the spell. Jensen blushes, "We should probably get to class."

"Yeah."

~*~

"So you look happy today," Danneel says as she sets down her tray on their usual lunch table. She leans forward, resting her chin on her hands. Jensen knows her too well, so either she knows that Jared asked him out or she's expecting him to give her some great gossip. Like that the school's quarterback has gone gay and is dating a male cheerleader.

"I am." Jensen doesn't try to hide his smile, but he's going to make her work for the information.

"Care to share." Danneel munches on a carrot stick.

"Jared asked me out."

Danneel whoops, and Jensen looks around nervously hoping it didn't attract anyone's attention. Only Sandy McCoy and her friends at the other end of their table seemed to have noticed. Sandy glares at them, reminding him of why he hates her. Danneel shoots him a baleful look for his actions. "I'm sorry but you've been drooling over him for months now. This is awesome news."

"It is pretty awesome."

"Well, I know a certain cheerleader who's going to hate you." She nods her head towards the other end of the table where the glares are still coming from..

Sandy McCoy is Jared's ex-girlfriend. Jensen's fuzzy on the details, but she's been trying to get Jared back since they broke up 2 months ago. As a cheerleader he probably should show some solidarity to the captain of their cheer squad and not go out with her ex-boyfriend, but he's far too selfish to say no. He's wanted Jared since he knew that he was gay, he's not passing this opportunity up.

"Yeah" Jensen smirks. Just then he sees Jared walk into the cafeteria; Jensen ignores his lunch and everyone else in favor of following Jared as he makes his way to the table where the football players are sitting.

"He's staring." Danneel turns around to look in the same direction as Jensen. Jared is surrounded by his friends who seem to be talking animatedly about something. But Jared's staring at him; it's unmissable to everyone in the room. Jensen stares back.

"Look at Sandy,” Danneel says.

Sandy’s pursing her lips and staring him down. Jensen’s seen that look directed at everyone Jared's ever flirted with. She still hasn't realized that she and Jared broke up. And that Jared is leaning towards men now, so she has absolutely no chance at getting him back.

"Well that's a good sign for your future. Sandy doesn't just glare at anyone like that."

"No, she doesn't." Jensen leans forward and says quietly, "Should I poke the snake by going over to talk to Jared."

"I'd hold off, she's already going to be mad as hell when she finds out your dating him."

"Yeah. Chances are she'll see us at Chad's party."

"You're going to Chad's party together?"

"Yeah."

"So… that'll def make Sandy angry."

"Yep, but I don't care. It's Jared, Danni. Jared."

"I know." She considers him for a moment. "I just hope you realize the potential shit storm you're setting yourself up for."

"Thank you. It’s been dually noted.."

"And I hope Jared stands with you, because otherwise he's not worth it."

Jensen looks over at Jared. He's stopped staring at Jensen, but from the blush on his cheeks, Jensen thinks he's probably being ribbed and made fun of by his friends for staring at Jensen like a love struck idiot. Jensen allows himself to look equally love struck. He's allowed now.

"He will."

"I hope so."

 

 ****

  
_Wednesday_   


 

"So, you’re actually going on a date with Ackles?" Chris says leaning against the locker next to Jared's in the locker room. Jared's still in the process of getting dressed.

"Yeah."

"Huh." Chris doesn't say much more, but he looks ready to give Jared a lecture.

"Don't you want to say something more than 'huh'?"

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Why? Is it Jensen or being gay?"

"Gay."

"You think people will have a problem? They don't have a problem with Jensen." Jared's never heard of anyone bullying Jensen. Even if they thought about it, Jared doesn't think anyone would go against the clique that is the Cheerleaders.

"That's because he's like the cheerleaders mascot. Seriously. Hurt him and you lose any chance with a cheerleader, especially Danneel."

"Not that anyone has a chance with Danneel anyways." Chris mumbles.

Jared smiles, this could still turn awkward, but this was comfortable. Talking about Danneel with Chris was familiar ground.

"Um, why guys?" Chris pauses. "Why Jensen?"

"Really? You want to have this conversation?" He doesn't even want to have this conversation, and Jared has a habit of over-sharing, as Chad would describe it.

"I thought you liked girls." Chris shrugs. "Color me confused about you newfound gayness."

"He's Jensen."

"That's you're explanation. You're what Jensensexual?'

Jared laughs, Chris is at times hilarious. "No, it's just I liked Sandy, but I realized I like Jensen more."

"It makes no sense."

"No more sense than you going through four girlfriends in the past two years."

"Yeah, it's not the same thing at all. I didn’t switch from boobs to dick."

"Well I'm not sure how to explain it to you. It makes sense to me. I don't really see a difference."

"You don't see a difference between boys and girls."

"Not really." Jared shrugs. "They're all equally attractive."

"So, really, you're bisexual."

"I guess… if you had to label me."

"Huh."

"Yep, so are we cool?" He hopes that Chris says yes.

"Yeah." Chris slaps him on the back.

 

 ****

  
_Friday_   


Jensen's still breathing hard when he reaches the end of the stands where the cheerleaders are gathered. Sandy's looking at him like he's a bug that needs to be quashed. Danneel is looking at him strangely, but it's more because he's hyped up like a manic monkey than because he just lead a wave that wasn't approved by their Captain.

"So are you excited about the game tonight?" Danneel jokes.

"We're beating our division rival." Jensen punctuates that with a fist pump into the air when Jared makes another great pass to Chad for a first down. They're at the Devil's 30 yard line, and will probably score again. "Why shouldn't I be excited?"

"We're all excited." Danneel shakes her pom-poms, like the rest of the cheerleaders do while the team is in the huddle. "But i didn't just lead the crowd in an impromptu wave." She continues when the girls are done with their cheering, and the ball is in play.

Jensen takes a quick look at Sandy, who's watching the game rather than glaring at him, which has been her default expression since Tuesday.

"Yeah, well." Jensen sighs. "Fine, I'm really hyped up about the date. Now, leave me alone."

"Will do." Danneel grins. "Just don't lead anymore waves. It's embarrassing."

"You just had to ruin my squee."

The crowd erupts and they look towards the field to see that their team has scored another touchdown. Danneel's answer is put on hold while they go through the touchdown cheer. They don't get another chance to talk during the game, because Sandy stands between the two of them.

It's still alright, even though Sandy's glaring at him constantly. He's going out with Jared tonight.

 

~*~

 

It's awkward. They're sitting in the diner at a corner booth, not talking. It so awkward that Jensen wishes they had decided to go to the party instead. Being glared at the entire night by Sandy and her friends is better than this. Jared is focused on building his tower of creamer, not him. Jensen was able to excuse this when they first sat down and had to decide what to order, but after 15 minutes of silence it's starting to get ridiculous. He doesn't understand, normally they have no trouble finding things to talk about, they're friends after all.

 

“So, how goes the fort building?”Jensen asks mostly to break the silence.

 

Jared flinches and knocks over the fort, looking at Jensen like a puppy that just got into trouble. Jensen doesn't bother to hold back his laughter. He doesn't stop laughing until there are tears in his eyes, and Jared's affronted, sheepish look is enough to make him feel kind of ashamed of himself.

 

“Sorry.” Jensen wipes the tears at the corners of his eyes. “You just looked so … puppyish.”

 

“Puppyish?” Jared asks. “Is that even an adjective?”

 

“You know what an adjective is?”

 

Jared picks up one of the fallen creamers and throws it at Jensen's chest. “I'm not some dumb jock.”

 

"And I'm not a pretty princess."

 

"I don't know, you are pretty."

 

Jensen picks up the creamer that Jared just threw at him and aims for Jared's head. It's retaliation for both calling him a princess.

 

"That hurts." Jared rubs at his chest.

 

"We'll that'll teach you to not call me a pretty princess."

Suddenly, it doesn't seem so awkward. Jared's smile isn't so forced and the tension is gone from his shoulders. Rehashing their previous misunderstandings is an old one. Jared calls it their thing. Jensen realizes he doesn’t have to act like someone different; they're still friends regardless of where ever this thing goes. He can just be himself. It's like it used to be, except now there's the potential to become more than friends.

"Man, I played well today." Jared's the first to break the now not so awkward silence.

"Don't let it get to your head," Jensen smiles. "But yeah you were amazing."

"Having my own personal cheerleader helped."

It's hard not to blush. "I was excited."

"About this?" It's cute that Jared's surprised.

"Yeah. I thought you were straight."

"So, you've had a crush for a while?"

Jensen bites his lip, saying ‘I've liked you forever, and I possibly love you.’ is not a good first date conversation. It's a surefire way to be embarrassed. He settles for, "A while."

Jared, bless him, doesn't press the issue. "Well it was nice having you cheer for me. It felt nice to have someone rooting extra hard. A real boost."

"Glad to help."

The waitress arrives with their food. They both tuck in immediately. Between bites they talk about the same random stuff they usually do: football, school, college. It's normal and Jensen feels a spark of hope that starting something wasn't such a bad idea after all.

~*~

Jared insisted on driving him home even though he lived two blocks away from the diner. Jensen put up a token protest, but deep down thought it was sweet and born of antiquated chivalry. It's still sweet. Actually he always drove Jensen home, especially late at night. It didn't really mean anything. Yeah they were on a date, but it didn't feel that different.

Or so he thought, until Jared walked him to the door, something he'd never done before, holding his hand the entire way to the door. It was nice, and definitely not platonic. It was probably nice because it wasn't something Jared did as a friend. Ever. This was boyfriend territory. And Jensen smiles widely at the thought.

All too soon they're at the door. Jensen turns to Jared, and immediately Jared's free hand cups his face. Jared's hands are warm and it's amazing.

"I'm going to kiss you."

Jensen's too choked up to do anything more than nod. That’s enough because Jared's leaning forward to press his lips lightly against his. Jensen lets go of Jared's hand to grip Jared's hips and pull Jared closer. He can feel the smile Jared makes even if he can’t see it as Jared steps closer his tongue licking insistently along Jensen's bottom lip. Jensen's mouth opens up to Jared's questing tongue. They stand there for a few moments longer, devouring each other's mouths.

Eventually they come up for air, but don't break apart. Jensen's thumbs run along the jut of Jared's hips; Jared's thumb runs along his cheek. Jensen thinks this was an amazing first kiss.

"I should go." Jared says softly.

"Probably." Jared should go, even if Jensen doesn't want him too.

"We should do this again."

"Yeah," Jensen says. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Jared beams. "That would be awesome."

"We should do this again," Jensen says.

"Yes, multiple times." Jared leans in again and kisses him with more lips than tongue; it's a quick kiss full of promise of more.

The porch light flickers on and his dad opens the door.

"Jensen, it's time to come in."

"Yes, sir."

"Jared," Alan says, "Good night."

"Good night, sir." Jared turns to Jensen. "Jensen."

"Night."

Jared squeezes his hand, and walks down the steps. Jensen watches him get into his car, until Jared takes off into the night. He walks into the house with a huge smile on his face.

"Had a good night?" His father asks.

"Yeah," Jensen smiles. "Yeah, it was a good night."

 

 ****

~End~


End file.
